From Friends to Lovers
by Naoki Nyan
Summary: Nutty secretly likes Sniffles. Incidentally, he had the chance to bring Sniffles to his house and he did but how would Sniffles react? Yeah, lame summary and title but... You'll never know if it's great or bad lest you read it! Warning: Yaoi on later parts. May contain 2-3 chapters.


**This is an author-inspired fiction by me. Frankly, I'm no fan of HTF but they're so cute, really.**

**This'll be my first (and maybe the only) HTF fiction that I'll have. I think it'll contain at least two to three chapters. No more, no less. Swear!**

* * *

**Accidents May Happen**

* * *

It's almost the end of winter and everyone is preparing for the new season's coming. The streets were busy, town is noisy and the day is utterly chilly and discomforting.

"Coming through!" a boy with a noticeable green hair and matching clothing buzzed.

This boy is Nutty, whose busy planning something surprising and unusual. Nutty usually had a deep love of sweets and find it really, really odd to see him not craving a sweet or two. He passed through certain friends and managed to raise an arm and say 'hi' before buzzing off again.

The sun was up cold, despite its fiery, crimson glare. Snowy areas were slowly dissipating as it melted into winter tears. The sight was something to behold but certain people sure do seem busier to miss such marvellous sighting.

Along the streets, cars were busy as they engaged into traffic, filling the air with loud, annoying and irritating beeping sounds. Nevertheless, Nutty continued. He rushed faster and faster almost making people wonder if he really knew where he was going until suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Oof…!" Nutty uttered as he fell onto the ground.

"Ow…" a familiar, blue-haired boy sounded, accepting Nutty's impact with full speed.

It didn't take long before the pain left both of them, for the time being. Scratching his head, Nutty regained his senses, gently rubbing his eyes, hoping to see no deceitful images. He was successful in doing so but unfortunately, the boy he bumped with was none other than his friend, Sniffles.

"W-Where… m-my glasses…" Sniffles whimpered as he searched with his blurry vision for his glasses.

"S-Sniffles…! I'm sorry about that!" Nutty apologized in worry.

"Huh…? Who…? That voice…"

Surprisingly, Sniffles felt a cold object ran through his ears and rests on his eyes. He got his glasses back. He tugged the object a few times, rubbing it gently until finally wearing it again.

"You really can't see without those, can you?" Nutty chuckled.

"I'm afraid not." Sniffles answered seriously, standing up, "And thank you for finding my glasses."

Nutty turned away for a moment to hide his flaring face from the other boy's gentle grin. He could've sworn Sniffles saw him brighten up.

"_Don't smile like that, you idiot…!"_ Nutty thought to himself.

"You 'kay?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"Y-Yeah… Nothing to worry about, ha ha ha…"

"Uh… okay, then I guess I should be- ugh…!"

"H-Hey,"

Sniffles fell half-conscious onto Nutty's chest as he began to feel his body throbbing with pain. The boy sustained some minor injuries but he struggled to stand up, although he failed to. On the other hand, Nutty too almost fell unconscious from exposure to too much cuteness.

"...It… hurts…" Sniffles whimpered, trembling.

Nutty snapped out of it and immediately thought of how he could help his friend. Without futher ado, he carried Sniffles on his back and rushed to his same destination.

On his way, he could feel the blue-haired boy's heavy breathing on his neck, making him shudder. He felt awkward but he thought he's fine as long as Sniffles can't see his current face of embarrassment.

_-Nutty's House-_

After few minutes, Nutty arrived at his house with Sniffles on his back. Upstairs, he rested the blue-haired boy on his own bed, closed the door and left him alone, sleeping.

"H-He'll be f-fine… I don't care if it's my bed as long as he'll recover…" Nutty whispered in concern. "Still, he's pretty light..."

Nutty blushed upon telling that himself. Without realizing it, he forgot the whole point on why he's been rushing all day.

"D-Dang it... I totally forgot what I'm supposed to do…"

With a punch of his fist, the wall let out a loud thud, making him cringe in pain.

"OWCH," Nutty cried, shaking his aching hand. "Shouldn't have done that…"

After a short while, he directed himself to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The refrigerator was filled with sweets and other stuffs that he likes- more sweets. He grabbed some candies and lay lazily on the couch to watch something funny.

"Oh hey, it's my favourite show!" he shouted in delight as the show started.

. . . . .

After an hour or less, Sniffles woke up. He sat on the bed in wonder of where he is and rubbed his eyes to see well. Unfortunately, he really is nothing without his glasses, so he tried feeling it around until he took hold of it. Immediately, he wore it and blinked a couple of times. Upon glancing around, he realized that he is currently in a small, messy, green-themed room with a sweet scent and some…

Pictures of him?

"H-Huh…? Why are there pictures of me here…?" he asked himself in thought as he tried to observe more.

While doing so, he heard a loud laughter from below. He wondered who the laughter belonged to and went downstairs to check, out of curiosity. In his surprise, he saw Nutty, watching his favourite show, 'Happy Tree Friends'.

"N-Nutty..?"

"Oh, hey Sniffs! You feelin' better?" he asked with a somewhat concerned face.

"I… think so…? What happened?"

"Oh, um… You really don't remember?" Nutty started, feeling apologetic. "I kinda bumped into you and… you… and then I…"

Sniffles stood in confusion, not understanding what Nutty was saying anymore. He sat beside the other boy's side just to find out that he was only stuttering and talking non-sense.

"What was that?" the blue-haired boy asked. "I don't really understand what you're—"

"I'm sorry!"

"Eh..?

"I'm a blockhead; I keep pulling dumb and rash acts… I'm not really aware of anything but…" he paused, "Next time… Next time I promise to be wary… So, I'm really sorry…"

For a moment, the two went exactly blank and wordless as they wait for something or someone to break the silence. Surprisingly, Sniffles did so himself.

"It's… It's okay, Nutty… But why are you even rushing like that?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"Oh, ha ha… About that… I forgot everything about it heehee…" the other boy answered clumsily.

"Uh-huh… How come?"

"How come? Because I'm more concerned to you than whatever that is!" Nutty shouted with full confidence.

The two were having a staring contest but they were both wondering why their faces were reddening. They both felt the warmth in their cheeks and their glares only made things more awkward.

"N-Nutty... You're… blushing…" Sniffles started.

"You too…" Nutty replied.

They both shook their head to remove the feeling but it remained. They could both feel their hearts throbbing, wanting to be released from its cage. Suddenly, Sniffles gave Nutty a soft slap but it made a harsh, crunchy sound.

"W-What was that for!?" Nutty complained.

"To stop you from acting like an idiot, that's what!" Sniffles scolded.

"Who's acting like an idiot!? Say that again! I dare you!"

"You! You're acting like an idiot!"

"Oh yeah!? Then maybe I shouldn't have taken you here in the first place!"

"That could've been better! It's not like I wanted to see your room full of…!" Sniffles gasped, suddenly feeling warm. "...full of… my pictures…?"

They both began to calm down again.

Again, they both flushed intensely and silence reigned the place once more. Suddenly, a knock from the door echoed within the eerie, silent vicinity. Nutty stood up without uttering a word and answered the door. There, outside, stood Flaky, carrying a basket.

"Hiya Flaky," Nutty greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, he— Oh… Oh dear…" Flaky stammered. "Don't tell me… You… Sniffles…"

Nutty tilted his head, wondering why Flaky was acting so weird. Before he realized, she and Sniffles were staring at each other. Flaky barged her way in, not minding what Nutty would say. She immediately approached Sniffles, held him by the hands and lifted it together.

"You're together at last!?" Flaky shouted happily, her eyes sparkling with something like happiness.

"H-Huh," Sniffles jolted, his face beet red as he listens unaware of what Flaky is blabbering about. "W-What do you mean by that…?

"You know! Together as a couple? Lovey-dovey, sheepy-shappy, stingy-thingy."

"N-Not… We're not really—"

"Flaky…! Shh!" Nutty interrupted, frantically hiding something.

"Oops… S-Sorry," Flaky whispered as she searched for something to talk about, and quick. "Oh, right! I came here to deliver this!" she continued, raising the basket she's holding.

"What is it?" Nutty asked.

"It's something your mom asked me to deliver," she started. "I didn't really peek inside so… you do it!"

Flaky ran to the door, about to left, leaving an apology, "Sorry Sniffles!" And then she scurried away. Sniffles and Nutty looked at each other in confusion. Feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Nutty decided to speak.

"Maybe it's candy."

"Is that the only thing you can think of?"

"Yep, yep!" Nutty answered proudly.

"Jeez… You sure are a blockhead…" Sniffles teased.

"Shut up! Let's just open it!" the green-haired boy protested.

Sniffles nodded in agreement and Nutty unveiled the basket with haste. In their surprise, the basket only contained some boring fruits and nothing more interesting.

"Aww… that's a waste…" Nutty whimpered.

"Waste? I thought you like sweet things?" Sniffles asked in wonder. "Have you even tried a fruit before?"

"Of… Of course I have! It's that round, orange-thingy that tastes sour… bleh!" Nutty stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Whatever."

Nutty found nothing else interesting and left to get some more sweets to feast on. Sniffles was left on the couch, watching TV.

"Let's see… Oh! Lollipop," Nutty uttered in delight, shoving the lollipop in his mouth.

He tried searching for more when suddenly…

"Sour… sour… sour… oh! Here's a-"

"Uwaaaaaaahhh!" Sniffles shrieked.

* * *

**That's getting utterly long so… That's it for now.**


End file.
